Strength of the Heart
by Sakura Sango
Summary: YYHIY A shattered jewel, psychotic demons that cannot be killed, a damsel in distress, sword fights, bows that can purify anything, loves revealed, secrets to be unveiled, two worlds collide together and nothing will be safe. And that’s just the beginning


Title: Strength of the Heart

Author: SakuraSango

Rating: PG-13 for fighting, ect...This is most likely waaay overrated

Summary: A shattered jewel, psychotic demons that cannot be killed, a damsel in distress, sword fights, bows that can purify anything, loves revealed, secrets to be unveiled, two worlds collide together and nothing will be safe. And that's just the beginning. Is non-stop action, suspense and romance your thing. If so then this is the story you must check out. YYH/IY crossover.

Disclaimer: I own nothin but the plot. Allegra owns herself...

A/N: Happy Birthday Allegra :_hands over a giant cake_: Make a wish and blow out all the candles!

A/N: This was originally on Anime Spiral, however they have closed down temporarily shut down, so I have moved it over here. Leave reviews if I deserve them.

x-x-x

Kagome froze bow half raised, her eyes widening as her hand shakily hovered over her chest. She felt it. Something was wrong with the shards. They were screaming at her. The screaming itself was not new to her, the Sacred Jewel Shards screamed when she was in terrible danger. But how they screamed now was new, it was worse then ever before. During this whole battle they had been screaming, trying to tell her of something, warning her of the impending danger. Kagome desperately wished that she knew why they screamed at her more then ever before.

Her dark eyes traveled to her stained and torn school uniform. At her chest, close to her heart was a light lavender light. '_The jewel shards, they're glowing. But why._' Kagome stared at them, unable to move, unsure of why they screamed at her now. Gasping silently Kagome watched in horror as the jewel shards slowly began to levitate on their own, almost as though some invisible hand was slowly pulling them away from the young miko. The golden chain snapped as the jewels left Kagome's shocked body.

An evil laughter filled the air causing all of the fighters to pause their eyes searching for the source of the manic laugh. Sango raised her giant boomerang as she stared into the dark forest around them. Right behind her, back pressed to back, was Miroku, his arm raised ready to suck whatever tried to sneak up on them into the void of his wind tunnel. Silver dog ears twitched at every sound the forest gave. His father's sword transformed into the deadly Tetsuiga. Even the tiny Shippo held a handful of tiny leaves, ready for action.

Suddenly deadly lightning flashed, slamming close to the fighters with ground shattering force. The fighters were thrown down as they watched in horror as the ground split swallowing trees in whole. Thunder boomed above their heads deafening the fighters.

Terrified, dark brown eyes watched as a large crack slowly crept closer, threatening to swallow the young demon slayer at any second. Sango looked up to the sky her hand reaching up for her two-tailed demon cat. Sweat poured from her hands as she grabbed a tuff of fur, pulling herself up.

Kirara hissed in pain as she slowly pulled Sango up. Gasping Sango sat on the top of her pet kissing the top of her head lightly in apology for the pain. Glancing down Sango gasped, tears building in her eyes. Her friends were no where to be seen, the earth that they had stood upon was now gone, having been swallowed up.

A single crystalline tear fell as she slowly looked around praying by some miracle that they had survived.

x-x-x-

The warm spring air warmed a young girl as she interlaced her fingers, stretching her arms above her head. Smiling she broke her arms away letting them fall to her sides. In the trees above her birds sang songs of the spring joys. Flowers bloomed with all of their magnificence begging passer-buyers to stop and smell their exotic scents.

"Oh," the young girl exclaimed her blue-green eyes staring at a building before her.

The red head who had been walking beside her stopped, his emerald eyes trying to follow where hers led to. "What Allegra?" He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, his thumb ghosting her neck.

Shuddering at the slight contact Allegra turned her eyes meeting his. "That, isn't that the Higarashi shrine?" Kurama glanced up, smiling as he nodded. Allegra smiled, "Great let's go check it out." And with that the young girl ran for the front steps.

Kurama stood a lost look creeping on his face. One second Allegra was standing beside him staring at the building. Now his hand hung in midair and the girl was halfway up the stairs.

"Allegra!" Kurama hissed at the girl, "Should we really be going up there? It's not our place."

"Yeah, I want to see it. Come on, hurry up Kurama!"

Snickers sounded from the rest of the group as they watched the helpless fox shrug. What more could be done? Sighing he motioned for the rest to climb the stairs.

"What!" Yusuke shouted his eyes bulging slightly. "Ya hafta be insane. Stairs and me are no good." Waving his arms he slowly back up...

...right into Keiko's awaiting fist.

Rubbing his head, Yusuke muttered something that sounded awfully like 'baka Keiko'. And strangely another fist just happened to come out of no where and land on Yusuke's head.

Grumbling under his breath Yusuke slammed his fists into his pockets and followed the rest of the gang.

Brown hair flew as the young girl ran around the shrine, her beautiful eyes taking in all of the sights. It was all just too beautiful for the young girl to take in. All the flowers were in bloom, birds sang in the tall trees, and the largest tree there had a special radiance that shone to it.

Smiling Allegra slowly walked further into the shrine, leaving the group behind her, to stare at their own marvels.

"Oh wow, what an old well house," Allegra said, wonder creeping into her voice as she slowly walked over. Somewhere in the back of her head, she could hear the old saying, 'curiosity killed the cat' but still she walked over to the well. Something on the ground close by had attracted her attention. Something small and whatever it was Allegra was entranced by the light lavender light that reflected from it.

Bending over Allegra slowly picked up the small round object, holding it close to her face. It looked like a lavender marble. Turning it in her hand Allegra sighed slightly, "Darn, part of it's broken off."

Turning her back to the well house the young girl rose the lavender object to the sun, her aquamarine eyes staring at the colors that swirled and flashed within. "I'm keeping you forever, your just too cool."

A scream echoed within Allegra's head pounding against the walls inside her. The screams begged her to run, to save her life. A horrible evil was coming for her. Looking at her hand Allegra stared mystified at the screams. '_What was that all about?_' Allegra continued to stare at the lavender object in hand as she became more confused at the screams every passing second.

Behind the young girl the old well house doors, exploded wooden splinters flying covering the girl. Looking behind her, Allegra's eyes widened in terror. Two large hands reached out for the young girl.

Kurama looked up with a start as Allegra's screams resounded throughout the entire shrine. "Allegra!" Kurama shouted as he watched the young girl be pulled into the well house.

x-x-x-

I'm mean to leave it there ain't I. Evil cliffie. More action will take place in the next chapter.


End file.
